Sea Water Perals
by Shinobi of Night
Summary: A necklace he given to as a child, somehow makes the perfect wedding gift to celebrate his best friend's and cousin's wedding. -Noctella-


**Sea Water Perals**

**Stella x Noctis**

**Author Note: Based on the theory that Stella and shotgun guy are related. It is a theory I wouldnt mind seeing in the actual game. This particular piece is told from Shotgun guys perspective**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Final Fantasy Versus XIII**

For the past eleven years he thought she was dead.

His beloved little cousin with bright golden hair and kind blue eyes, and he would admit that she was his most precious person during his youth.

She was even part of the reason why he left Tenebrae at the age of thirteen shortly after soldiers from a neighboring country raided their town pretty much killing everybody.

He had strong belief that she had died that day along with his parents.

It wasn't until a couple of months ago that he found out that she was alive. Much less was a general in the Tenebraen army. He has a sneaky suspicion that the king of Tenebrae or the council requested that she be a part of it, because of her ability to the see the light.

For a minute he hardly recognize her, until he saw the triple string of small sea water pearls around her neck. He instantly recognize it as the necklace that he gave her for her tenth birthday, and he loosely recalls that it was the last birthday that they spent together.

He was honestly somewhat surprise when Noctis gave him the necklace saying it was from Stella. Although he never did say what her reasoning was for giving him back the necklace. Maybe she thought that she was unworthy of being her cousin.

Of course he also knew that he was going to have to tell Noctis and the others what exactly his relationship with Stella was.

He was somewhat surprised how understanding they were. Sure they were his closest friends, almost like brothers, but she was also an enemy.

Although he also knows that Noctis has fallen for her he can see it in his friend's eyes, and that fact that he would sometimes disappear. He has a feeling that Stella feels the same way for him. He knows that Notics has had left to meet her, a couple of times during the war.

Meetings that was most likely behind closed doors.

Not like it was any of his business or anything, in fact he would have been somewhat pleased if they were together. He would honestly admit he couldn't help to be extremely happy when the two of them announce their engagement shortly after the war was over.

He was honestly somewhat surprise that he still had the pearl necklace. He had never given them back to her. Even though it had constantly been on his mind of returning the necklace to her. He just never really found the right moment.

Despite the fact that Stella is engaged to Noctis she still has to travel between the two kingdoms as a peace ambassador.

Until now that is.

He instantly moved to knock on the door hearing the soft movement inside, before one of Stella's handmaidens moved to answer the door.

"Do you want to see your cousin?" the woman asked kindly. He can already see his cousin sitting down dressed in her wedding dress. Golden locks dressed done in some fancy way.

He nodded causing the woman to smile before opening the door wider.

"You look gorgeous Star," he utters. Stella instantly moved her head to look at him. Her pink glossed lips curled into a soft smile.

"Thank you," she utters.

"I have something for you," he replies. He can sees her eyes lighten up. "I guess you can consider it your something old."

Her eyes furrows in confusion at that remark. Until he slipped the necklace around your necklace. She instantly moved a hand to touch the pearl necklace and he can see the recognition in her violet blue eyes.

"The necklace will always be yours Stella," he saysbefore cheerfully asking. "So are you ready to become Mrs. Caelum?"

"I am," she replies, and he couldn't hear an ounce of hesitation in her voice.

"I don't think you could have done better than Noctis," he said wrapping his arms around her. "I don't think Noctis could have done better than you Star."

"I'm glad that you think so," she replies. Resting her head against her cousin's chest as she returned the embrace.

"I better make sure you husband to be isn't getting cold feet," he says causing a small chuckle t escape her lips. "I will see you later alright?"

She nods as she watched him leave. "And you better save me a dance little cousin."

He honestly doesn't know what his future would bring but he knows that he would serve Noctis and Stella for the rest of his days.

**-the end**


End file.
